Darkest Just Before the Dawn
by Canyon 315
Summary: Dedicated to Pepper Raskell and her fantastic fic, "A Merman's Tale/The Samurai That Got Away". Jack is taken in from the cold and giving the lost puppy treatment. Unexpected new chapter added! *complete*
1. Chapter 1

My good friend Jack in Austraila drew a comic based on this fic. It can be found here: http://www.anre.net/samsite/gallery/album14 And please check out the rest of her gallery. She is a fanastic artist and an even better friend.  
  
Jack sighed as he continued down the snowy forest trail. The scene was a common sight for him; bounty hunters warm in the inn, and he was stuck in the cold. Sometimes it didn't pay to be Samurai Jack. He shivered in the cold and rubbed his arms for warmth, his gi so unsuited for this weather. He glared at the gray sky as fat snowflakes began to fall. With still no shelter in sight, he sighed and continued on. "I'll never give up," He reminded himself. "No matter what Aku throws at me."  
  
But as the hours dragged on, his vow was tested to the max. What started as a light snowfall became a full blizzard. Snow pelted his weary body, his hair now a wild mane of black and white. Dragging himself onward, he prayed for relief soon. He shouted in frustration as he dropped into the snow below, too weak to continue on. "I will never give up," He whispered to himself, though a tear snuck down his face, knowing his time was soon over. Thankfully, he blacked out and he became numb to the cold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He was dimly aware of being pulled from the snow, his connection with reality was that of a dream-like quality. A voice echoed thru his mind, the words mumbled and faint to him, but at least he knew he was alive. His lips curved as best they could into a slight smile, grateful for the caring soul who braved the cold to help him.   
  
"Easy there, Jack, I got you." A woman said softly as she carried the fallen warrior back to her cabin. "You'll be alright."   
  
"...thank you..." He whispered, his voice barely audible.  
  
She smiled at him, "Anything for you, Jack, anything for you." She entered her house and took him straight to the bathroom. She started to fill the tub with warm water and turned to poor Jack, who was leaning against the wall for support, and still shivered from the cold. She carefully stripped him of his soaking wet attire, and helped him into the tub. Instinctively, his body recoiled at the sting of heat against his cold skin, but it soon gave way to soothing warmth. He sighed in relief and sunk into the water. The women smiled to herself and carefully began to scrub him gently with a soapy washcloth. She undid his topknot and watched with happy eyes on the mane of thick and luxurious hair spilling out onto his shoulders. She rubbed in shampoo and conditioner, her fingers digging into his scalp in extacy. Jack lost himself in the special treatment he was recieving, such a change from what he was used to.   
  
"Shhh, it's OK, Jack," She soothed as she gently rubbed his frozen body with the warm cloth. His great muscles forgot their tenseness and relaxed in the water, happy and content. She smiled at the sign of relief coursing thru him. "I'm here, you'll be fine."  
  
She emptied the tub and patted him dry with great care. She squeezed out his damp hair with her hands, careful to massage his scalp. Jack tried to help as his strength was returning but she wouldn't have it. "No Jack, you are not strong enough yet. Just let me."  
  
Fighting his mind's chastisement for being so weak, he settled down, grateful for the caring treatment he so desperately needed. If it weren't for her, he'd probably be dead, and what a death it would be. The mighty Samurai Jack does not fall in battle to Aku, but to the forces on nature and the unrelenting cold. And when you consider his mother living out in exile from her beloved Japan in Siberia, while her husband slaves under Aku, and her son travels the future of a world where the tyrant ruled over for centuries, yes what a dishonorable death it would be!  
  
She dressed him in baby blue flannels made of the softest cotton. His hair still rested against his back, but he had no strength or will to tie it back into a topknot.  
  
"Lean against me, Jack," She said as she pulled him up out of the tub, threw his arm around her neck, and assisted him into the bedroom, only stumbling twice. She swung him onto the bed and tucked him in nice and tight, his head resting on her most comfortable pillow.   
  
Jack snuggled in quickly, very comfortable and content, "Thank you for everything."  
  
His caretaker smiled, "Anything for you, Jack. I'll be back with some food and drink." He was so beautiful lying there helpless, totally dependent on her. She left only for a minute and returned with a bowl of miso soup and green tea. "Can you sit up for me?"  
  
He did his best and scooted himself up more.  
  
"Good job. I see your strength is returning," She sat alongside of him and spoon-fed the soup to him. "You can stay here for as long as you need. I won't put you out before I know you are fully healthy again. The world can't lose her savior," She paused a moment and whispered, "And neither can I."  
  
Jack smiled sweetly, "Thank you."  
  
She blushed in modesty, "Come on now, there's still more then half the bowl left."  
  
His face flushed as she spoon-fed him, thinking of what the world would think if they knew. Aku would die laughing watching his greatest foe being spoon-fed by a woman, and the Scotsman…  
  
"Ha! Yer a real pansy now, laddie," Jack heard the burly man say in his mind. He said nothing in response, maybe he was a pansy, but he was enjoying this.  
  
When the last of the soup was down his throat, he settled back into bed, the woman still sitting next to him, watching him with caring eyes. "I can never repay you for your generosity."  
  
She shook her head, "Of course you can, by never losing faith and defeating Aku once and for all. I know you can do it, just believe in yourself." She rested her hand against his cheek, "I've lost so many loved ones to him. I've watched helplessly as they struggled as slaves to his will, but they never gave up hope that you would come thru."  
  
"I will always remember, and never give up hope," He said, determination flowing thru out his voice. "I am sorry that I could not liberate your people, but I will avenge their deaths. I swear it."  
  
"I believe you, and I know you'll keep your word. I have complete faith in you," She whispered, stroking his soft, soft hair.  
  
For the first time Jack noticed she was of Japanese descent, about 26 like himself, tall, thin, and something very familiar and soothing about her eyes.   
  
She smiled at him, "You stare at me somthing fierce, dear Jack, what is on your mind?"  
  
"You just remind me of someone I knew long ago in my homeland."  
  
"Oh? And who would this be?"  
  
He sighed as his memories took a happy road into the past, "When I was a child my favorite pasttime was to chase the locusts in the field. On one summer day, I ran into a little girl, and together we chased the locusts. When the last one flew away, I made her a origami locust to remember our fun. She kissed my cheek..." And his voice trailed off into deep slumber, his body giving in to the comfort and ease of deep sleep.  
  
She smiled at him and brushed away loose strands of hair, tears falling onto his face. "She never left you, Jack, she's always with you, even when you cannot see it." She laid a hand over his heart, and laid her head on his shoulder, holding him close. They laid together like that for all the night and morning. Around noon the next day, he dragged himself from the peaceful dreamword and back to reality.   
  
"Good morning, dear Jack," His caretaker greeted, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"Good morning," He greeted with a smile. "Thank you so much, my friend. My strength has returned to me and I feel my best." He tried to get up out of the bed but once again he was pushed back.  
  
"Forgive me if I say I enjoy treating you this way," She smiled at him. "But surely you can honor my request for a little longer."  
  
"Of course, it is the least I can do in return for your generousity."  
  
"Good, how would you like a little breakfast?"  
  
His stomach rumbled in response.  
  
She laughed, "I'll make it a large breakfast then. You need to keep up your strength." She made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and French toast by the stackful, delivering them all to Jack in bed. As he gleefully ate his meal, she washed his gi and obi clean of all filth and fluffed it until it was soft and gentle as cotton once again.   
  
"Here you are, Jack," She placed his clothes on a pile at the end of the bed as he piled up his dishes. "But please do not think I am pushing you out."  
  
"I know you are not, but it is time that I continued my journey."  
  
She nodded and left the room while he dressed. She met him at the front door, where the storm had stopped and the sun shone brightly.   
  
"I wish you the best of luck on your journey, and I know you will someday defeat Aku and return home, and to me, my sweet Harutomo." With the softest of lips, she kissed his cheek.  
  
Jack was stunned. Harutomo... his true name, but had told nobody that here in the future. She had to be... she had to be...  
  
"Keiko?" He wondered aloud. The same girl that chased locusts with him in those lost years of innocence?  
  
She smiled brightly at him and nodded, "Soon Jack, we will be reunited when all is right with the world." Her body was engulfed in light and Jack was forced to look away. When the light faded away, she was gone, no trace of her at all. His hand touched the cheek she had once again blessed with her lips,   
  
"You saved my life, my sweet Keiko. I will defeat Aku and return to the past, I swear it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Just Before The Dawn Chapter 2  
  
Ever since Jack had spent the night with the ghost of his childhood his spirit as well as his body. In times of rest his mind drifted to the memory of the night and smiled as happy thoughts of her drifted him into peaceful slumber. Her memory was always beside him in battle, helping him along the way, always.   
  
He smiled as he arranged his bed for the night, spreading fallen pine needles for the base of his bed. An old lullaby his mother sang to him as a child reached his lips as he worked, his heart happy. He removed the tightly wrapped blanket from within his gi and shook it free of its wrinkles. He sent a mental thanks to the family that had so kindly donated such warmth for his nights in the forest. The air and sky had an aura of peace that put to rest all of Jack's fears and doubts of the future and left him in a world of love and peace.  
  
"Keiko..." He whispered to the setting sun, a plea of the heart that wanted her at his side. Only as a young child could she have enjoyed such a sunset over the fields of their youth. She lived and died in a terror of slavery under that demon Aku, and here he was a thousand years ahead of his time still fighting against the tyrant.   
  
He stood a silent statue facing the west, watching the last of the sun's rays cover the land in her holy light. "Someday, I will defeat Aku and return to the past. I will never give up, and I shall show you a happy life once more, Keiko..." His promise to her flew to the wind that blew to the east, where it would reach Japan and the ears of the ghosts that still resided in the fair city of Nara. He settled into his bed and pulled the blanket close to him; his eyes focusing on the stars as they gave in to the comfort hold of sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack stirred uncomfortable and kicked off the blanket. Somehow it had gotten too hot for it, but how can that be? He quickly open his eyes, expecting trouble, but what he found was completely unexpected.   
  
The layer of pine needles beneath him had now turned into grass, grass that had now turned yellow from the sun. The acres and acres of trees that surrounded him had now turned into acres and acres of fields in all directions, never a shrub or a tree to break the monotony. He leapt to his feet, "Where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
His answer was a femimine laugh of great familarity. His heart skipped a beat as he gasped, could... could it really be? Praying to every kami he could think of, he turned around, his heart screaming what he wanted so badly to believe.  
  
The laughter subsided to a smile as the wind blew the long ebony mane across her back and to make its home on her shoulders, her eyes beaming with amusement to see him in such a state of confusion. "Are you so cold, dear Jack, to require a blanket held tightly to you as you nap on a hot summer's day?"  
  
Jack chuckled and shook his head, "I do when I expected to be somewhere far from here, my sweet Keiko."  
  
She cried tears of happiness as she flew into his arms, holding him ever so tightly, never wanting to let go. "You begged for me just as I do for you, I could not wait any longer to see you." She rested her head against his strong shoulder, her heart content.  
  
"Thank you," He said as he held her close. "Thank you for reuniting us here in the place of our youth." He kissed the top of her head and sighed in contentment. "I love you Keiko."  
  
She lifted her head from his shoulder, concentrating solely on the soft light that bathed his handsome face. "I love you too, Jack." Her hand reached up hesitantly and graced his cheek, her fingertips falling to trace his strong jawline and most beautiful lips that gleefully kissed her as they passed. "Such beauty," She whispered, "And despite what all your eyes have seen, they are untouched by the horrors of Aku's future."  
  
"They are blessed to behold such beauty, and it is for you that I continue my fight with an undying faith that I will succeed."   
  
She closed her eyes slightly as his words carressed her and smiled. "I know you will," She whispered as her eyes met his and lost herself in the beauty that she found there. "Nothing and no one can stop you from fulfilling your promise to me, 'Someday, I will defeat Aku and return to the past. I will never give up, and I shall show you a happy life once more, Keiko...' "  
  
Jack grinned widely, "So you got my message. I would die before I let you down."  
  
She smiled as he confirmed his promise to her, "And I will help you in every way that I can. Anything to help you come back to me faster."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "I can not wait for that day, when we will be free to be together again always, and live and love forever."  
  
"Hai, forever..." She whispered , laying her head back down on his shoulder, losing herself in all that he was. He held her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head, stroking her long hair that paraded down her back. For what seemed like forever, they stood there like that, each refusing to let go and lose their loved one again. Jack wished with all his heart that this dream would never end, that he and Keiko could stay here together forever, in a world of peace that never knew the terror of Aku. But his mission, he knew oh so well, was to defeat Aku and return to this world and help it heal from the scars of 20 years of a tyrant's reign. He was to take his father's place as Emperor of Japan, and he smiled down at who would be at his side as Empress.   
  
"Dawn is approaching," she whispered, "It is time for you to return to your mission." Gently she pushed him back onto his bed and pull his blanket around him tightly. She stood up, but Jack held onto her hand tightly. "Please, stay with me until I have to leave," He asked, his eyes begging her to stay.   
  
She smiled and let a tear trickle down her cheek, "Of course." She laid beside him as Jack held her closer and pulled the blanket around both. He kissed away the stray tear but couldn't tear himself away. He kissed every inch of her face before settling on her lips, kissing her with all the love and passion he held for her.   
  
Keiko smiled and laughed softly as he professed his great love for her, but nothing prepared her for what he did next. Surprised as heck, she stood still a moment before kissing him back. She knew well the traditions behind a kiss; in their day it was a marriage proposal. Could he... the Prince of Japan... he be proposing to her? Her? The daughter of a simple samurai? Was his love for her that great? A tear slipped down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, climbed on top of him, and kissed him harder. 'Please don't be joking with me, Jack.' She mentally pleaded. 'Don't let the future cloud your mind of what this meant back in our day. I could not handle it.'   
  
She broke off slowly, panting softly from their intense kiss, keeping her face inches from his. She shuddered as he leaned up and kissed away the tear, his tender lips once more blessing her skin. "Jack, do you--"  
  
"Shhh," He said as he placed a finger on her lips. He nodded slowly, his eyes locked with hers. He knew what he was doing when he kissed her. He wanted this with all his heart.  
  
She gasped as her heart skipped a beat, he was telling the truth! Her eyes searched his and found only love and devotion, love and devotion that would last forever. She smiled brightly and laughed cheerfully as she embraced him tightly. She captured his lips with hers, a wonderful acceptance of his earlier question.  
  
He smiled widely as she accepted, and met her lips with a great furvor. He held her tightly and swore to defeat Aku and return to her. "Keiko..." He whispered with reverence against her lips as he broke off.  
  
"Jack..." She kissed his heart before laying her head upon it, savoring each beat that pulsed thru her body. "You must leave now, but do not despair. I will see you again soon, and I have complete faith in you that you will defeat Aku and return home to Nara, and me."   
  
A tear slipped down his cheek, but their promise of love and marriage resonated thru his mind, and he would never foresake that. "Keiko, I will continue my quest and come home in victory both to Nara and you." He placed a hand over her heart and looked deep into her eyes, "I promise."  
  
She smiled softly and covered his hand with hers, "I believe you." As he drifted into sleep despite his great struggle to stay awake, Keiko kissed his forehead and held his hand to her heart. "I love you," She whispered as she laid back upon him, holding him near until he awoke and left her.  
  
"...love you..." Jack mumbled and opened his eyes...  
  
* * * * *  
  
...but what he found was not the fields of his youth and Keiko, but the tranquil forest that he had fallen asleep in before. He smiled sadly as he sat up, remembering with bittersweet tears what had transpired the night before. But with a detrimined nod of the head, he shook out his blanket, folded it tightly, put it within his gi, and continued with his quest. 


End file.
